I Stayed The Night
by LuNa LoVeGoOd-PoTtEr
Summary: Ron glanced up and replied, “Good morning…Luna?”...."I stayed the night." Luna offered simply...


_**A/N:** I get inspirations for my stories from the strangest places_. _This story came to me after I woke up one morning after a really warm night. I have a small collection of large t-shirts (considering I barely reach 5 feet) and I had worn one to bed because of the heat. When I got up, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I was looking in the mirror I happened to stretch, and my underwear were revealed. For some reason, this story popped into my head. There's a bit of useless information for you. Please review_

Ron Weasley sat at his dining room table in the apartment he shared with his best friend, Harry Potter. He looked over the newspaper that was spread out in front of him as he munched on his toast. He heard someone stumble out of the room down the hall. Expecting that it was Harry entering the kitchen, he didn't glance up as the person entered the kitchen. His mind was still groggy and he did not take notice that the sounds of the person's footsteps were much quieter than one would expect from a full-grown male.

"Good morning Ronald."

Ron glanced up and replied, "Good morning...Luna?" Suddenly Ron felt more awake. He became acutely aware that he was only wearing a pair of maroon boxers. Ron took in Luna's appearance. Her hair was more disheveled than usual. She was only wearing a large Chudley Cannons shirt as a nightdress. Ron also took note of the plum marks on her neck. He watched as she reached up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She then stretched as she walked around him, revealing lime green underwear adorned with purple and pink dots as she reached towards the ceiling. Luna gave him a sly grin before stealing a piece of uneaten toast from his plate.

"Thanks," she mumbled through a mouthful of bread.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked. In his confusion, he had completely left behind the use of manners.

"I stayed the night." Luna offered simply and began rummaging through the cupboards. It appeared to Ron that she was gathering supplies for tea. As she bent to retrieve something from one of the lower cupboards, her underwear were revealed yet again. Ron looked away. He felt his ears turn red, as he felt the blush travel to his cheeks, neck and chest. Luna spun around and took in his flushed appearance. She chuckled to herself and Ron looked back at her.

"You act as though you've never seen a girl's knickers before, Ronald." Luna said dreamily.

"Of course I have!" Ron argued back. He had seen Hermione's knickers before. Loads of times, actually!

Luna shrugged and turned back to the counter. She began to hum. Ron recognized the tune. Loony Luna Lovegood was preparing tea in his kitchen. She was half-naked. And she was humming 'Weasley Is Our King'. He decided that he could either ask the young woman to stop, or he could ignore her and go back to reading the paper spread out in front of him. Ron decided on the latter. He attempted to tune out the melody as he tried to focus on a story about Gringotts in the Daily Prophet. He was finding this unusually difficult. He then heard the distinct sounds of Harry exiting his bedroom and stumbling towards the kitchen. Luna must have heard too because she stopped humming as she glided over to the door as her boyfriend entered. Ron had to admit that she was pretty graceful considering the night it appeared she must have had.

"Good morning, Harry!" The young woman exclaimed as Harry stepped over the thresh hold. He gave the petite witch in front of him a wide smile before lacing his arms around her slim waist. Luna put her hands around his neck and sank slightly into his embrace. Harry clasped his hands behind her back, lowered them slightly so they were beneath her bottom, and lifted her off her feet as he spun around. Luna giggled at her boyfriend as she moved her hands to his shoulders to support herself. Luna was raised slightly above Harry's head and her hair covered both their faces, as their laughs echoed through the kitchen.

Harry, after what seemed like hours to Ron, lowered Luna back to earth. Both were still chuckling. Harry nodded good morning to his friend over Luna's shoulder. He bent slightly to whisper in Luna's ear.

"I'm surprised you're up this early, after last night." Harry remarked. Harry and Luna had attended some type of party the night before. Ron wasn't sure of the details. He hadn't even heard them come in last night. Luna turned around and walked back towards the counter.

"I'm full of surprises, I guess." Stated Luna with an eye-roll for Ron's benefit. Now it was Ron's turn to laugh. Harry, oblivious to the look between his girlfriend and best friend, took at seat at the table and grabbed Ron's last piece of toast. Ron gave him a death glare. Luna hurriedly put some more toast in the toaster and continued to get tea prepared.

The three sat in comfortable silence for the next few minutes. Well, comfortable on Luna and Harry's part. Ron still found it a little awkward for Luna to be waltzing around his kitchen in just a t-shirt. Soon, she was shoving more toast onto Ron's plate. Ron looked down at the toast. It was buttered in marmalade and covered in sliced bananas. She handed him a cup of tea and then grabbed two mugs off the counter. Luna winked in Harry's direction and waltzed out of the kitchen, swaying her hips slightly. Harry gave Ron a bright grin before following his girlfriend down the hall to his bedroom. Ron heard him put a silencing charm on the room. That's why I didn't hear them last night, thought Ron. He turned his attention back to the breakfast she had served him. He took a sip of tea and noticed how good it tasted. He looked at the counter and noticed the honey out. So that was her secret. Ron also finally worked up the courage to take a bite of the toast. It was quite good, to his surprise. He sat and finished eating as he continued to read the paper.

Once he was done, he got up and walked to the desk in the living room. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly scrawled a note.

_Hermione,_

_What would you say to going out tonight? Maybe we could go to one of those clubs Harry is always raving about. Then maybe we could come back here for some Butterbeers, or maybe some wine. How does that sound?_

_Love,_

_ Ron_

Ron sent the letter off with Hedwig and wandered down the hall to the bathroom so he could get in the shower. He was hoping he would be able to convince Hermione to stay the night. It seemed Harry and Luna had enjoyed themselves...

_**A/N2:** I was just reading my stats and I'm on 9 people's favorite author's list and 9 people's author alert list!! You don't know how happy that makes me!! Grins and dances slightly in her chair Thank you so much!!_


End file.
